


Cobb and Din Drabbles

by Jania28



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: A place for me to add my Cobb and Din Drabbles as they are created
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Pirates

Cobb Vanith cursed when he saw the ship pulling up beside them. The Mando was a legend among their kind and for some reason the captain Din Djarin had it in for Cobb. The former slave turned pirate had no idea why. 

He called his crew to their battle stations but the battle was short and Cobb soon found himself face to face with Din again. Swords sang as the two men faced off and Cobb once again drank in the sheer beauty that was his opponent.

“Why do you keep doing this,” he drawls at the other man. Din is a man of few words, so Cobb does his level best during every fight to draw him out. Not because he wants to hear that warm deep voice that sends shivers down his spine oh no. 

It’s all about knowing your enemy with Cobb with his ever changing feelings for the other pirate taking a back seat for now. Still it was getting harder and harder to treat Din like an enemy every time they crossed swords. Something was growing between them and Cobb wanted to find out what it was. 

“Because you let me,” Din growled finally as sparks flew off their blades and the other pirate pressed close. Cobb grinned wickedly. Oh this was going to get fun.


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have chips in their heads that allow them to hear the thoughts of their soulmates and Din Djarin always assumed his was malfunctioning because his mind was empty.

Din had always assumed he didn’t have a soulmate because he’d never heard the thoughts of his covert. Mandalorian clans were made up of soulmates. He just shrugged it off as his chip malfunctioning and did what he could to help the covert. Not that he didn’t long to have a better understanding of his people, it was just that survival came first above everything else. 

Then he’d found the child and from the moment their eyes met, Din could hear him and his world was flipped upside down. The child’s chatter had become constant background noise in his head and he couldn’t imagine going back to the emptiness that used to be his mind. He felt like he belonged somewhere at last, so it wasn’t a shock when the Armourer called them a clan of two. 

And yet Din had the odd feeling their clan was not yet complete. That was part of the reason why he was searching for more of his own people, in the hopes that he would find more soulmates to join his clan. So when he followed rumors to a small town on Tatooine and saw a tall slim man in battle scarred armor enter the cantina at the same time a slow soft drawl slid into his mind with a soft “There you are.” Din Djarin no longer felt alone and his clan of two became a clan of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for more prompts to write. Comment below or send me an ask at my Tumbler dctvcollector.


	3. Jedi Din and Mando Cobb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hid the child and his pram behind a pile of boxes and stood in a defensive stance, silver lightsaber hissing to life.

Din clutched Grogu close and ran as blaster bolts rained down around them. The bounty on their heads had risen in recent months and it was getting harder and harder to protect the youngling as well as keeping him fed and clothed. He dove for a hidden storage area and used a hard Force push to slam the heavy metal door behind them. 

He hid the child and his pram behind a pile of boxes and stood in a defensive stance, silver lightsaber hissing to life. The door banged three times and fell inward revealing an IG droid and a slim figure dressed in red and black Mandalorian armor. Din felt his heart stop...he had seen the prowess of these warriors before and he knew even with the Force his life could end and Grogu would be lost. 

However, he sensed no malice from the Mando...just a strange curiosity and...kindness as well as the feeling that this moment had been meant to be for both of them. And when the Mando spoke with a quiet drawl that caused a sense of warmth to grow in Din’s heart.. “We’re here to help you,” the Mando said, “not hurt you.” 

So Din made a choice and let his blade slide back into it’s handle hoping against hope it was the right one.


	4. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on Din don’t go to sleep,” a worried voice urged in a soft drawl.

“Come on Din don’t go to sleep,” a worried voice urged in a soft drawl. “Please sweetheart I need you to stay awake.” Din struggled to open his eyes and a gentle kind face swam into view. It was an older man with warm hazel eyes that were currently filled with worry. Din doesn’t like that look on the man’s face and he struggles to sit up when the man gently but firmly pushes back down. 

“You need to rest,” the man urged, making it clear he wasn’t going to argue the point. Din shook his head, setting it spinning. “I don’t know you...I don’t trust you and you took my helmet off.” His words trail off when he sees the look on the man’s face change from worry to fear. 

The hazel eyes roam over Din’s face as if searching for something he knows. “What’s my name,” the man asks, his voice falling to a whisper. Din takes a moment to study the man and feels a rising terror when he replies. 

“I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in helping me add to this my Tumbler is dctvcollector and my asks are open. You can also offer prompts in the comments if you like.


End file.
